


Гарри Поттер головного мозга

by Rogneda_demon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Inception (2010)
Genre: Crossover, Humor, M/M, Mini, NC-17, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 08:57:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11376882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogneda_demon/pseuds/Rogneda_demon
Summary: Новый объект Артура ГП-фанат. Имс тоже.





	Гарри Поттер головного мозга

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана на ЗФБ-2017 дл команды WTF Inception 2017.  
> Бета - чудесная Annette_N.
> 
> Предупреждения: упоминается курение  
> Примечание: "волшебная палочка Имса" и прочие локальные мемы

Артур медленно шел по коридору, стараясь не слишком шуметь. Только что им удалось скрыться от Филча, сбежав по перемещающимся лестницам. И теперь они плутали по коридорам в поисках нужного.

— Нарушаете распорядок, мистер Артур. Гуляете после отбоя, — услышал он над ухом змеиное шипение. Обернувшись, Артур обнаружил рядом Северуса Снейпа, который хищно улыбался во все тридцать два.   
— Имс, хватит дурачиться, — фыркнул Артур. — Мы тут для серьезного дела.  
— Да брось, это плевое извлечение. Тебе тут рядовой имитатор не нужен был, не то что такой, как я. Ты специально позвал меня. Подурачиться, — широко улыбнулся Имс, поправляя синий галстук и мантию. Критично осмотрел себя и исправил цвет галстука на красный. — Так лучше.  
— Ричард — львиное сердце, — усмехнулся Артур.

— Эй, не называй меня так. Не люблю это имя, — недовольно поморщился Имс. — Но я согласен быть твоим львом, когда мы откроем эту Нарнию.   
Имс как раз остановился около стены без портретов и задумчиво смотрел на плотную кирпичную кладку. Артур прошелся из стороны в сторону, сосредоточенно сведя брови. Имс достал палочку, уже приноровился и взмахнул:

— Бомбарда мак…  
— Имс, ты сдурел!? — заорал Артур. — Ты бы еще сигнализацию врубил! Сейчас сюда сбегутся все проекции!  
— Всегда мечтал это сделать, не лишай меня такого удовольствия, — Имс сложил бровки домиком.  
— Нет, — твердо сказал Артур. — Что за ребячество? Надо трижды пройти мимо стены без портретов, думая о том, что хочешь получить, чтобы открыть Выручай-комнату.   
— И ты рассчитываешь, что прямо из стены выедет сейф со всеми секретами?  
— Я рассчитываю, что ты дашь мне сосредоточиться, чтобы появилась хотя бы дверь, а уже внутри сейф со всеми сокровищами магического мира. И Нарнии.   
— Ты иногда настоящий зануда, знаешь об этом? — проворчал Имс. — Может, нам стоит вдвоем прогуляться туда-сюда? Мы же вдвоем хотим туда попасть?  
— Кто здесь великий знаток «Гарри Поттера»? — ехидно спросил Артур. — Давай руку. 

Пройдя по коридору, Артур уставился на стену, на которой стали проступать очертания двери.

— Попался! — вдруг проскрипел рядом голос Филча.  
— Имс, прекрати, — недовольно отмахнулся Артур.  
— Это не я, — ответил Имс, во все глаза глядя на приближающегося старого завхоза и его вездесущую кошку.   
— Черт! — выругался Артур, торопливо открывая дверь и заталкивая в комнату Имса. — Это еще что такое? — Артур уставился на здоровенную кровать с балдахином.  
— Видимо, когда мы ходили возле стены, я немного отвлекся, — Имс ни на грамм не выглядел виноватым, и даже в голосе его было больше хитрого задора, чем извинения.  
— На кровать? — Артур осматривал комнату в поисках сейфа: сюда вот-вот нагрянут проекции, и они точно воспользуются «бомбардой».  
— На то, что можно делать в такой кровати, — Имс развалился на покрывале и призывно похлопал по месту рядом. — Разве тебе никогда не хотелось заняться сексом во сне?  
— Имс, мы миллион раз занимались сексом во сне, — Артур решил проверить стену на наличие потайной ниши. В конце концов, никто не говорил, что все будет так просто.   
— Но не в чужом сне, — парировал Имс.   
— Потому что это самая большая глупость, какую можно вытворить во время работы, — Артур как раз нащупал слишком гладкий кирпич, нажал на него, и стена перед ним раздвинулась, открывая доступ к сейфу. — Ага! — воскликнул он.  
— Пожалуй, теперь и мне найдется работенка, — Имс соскочил с кровати и с серьезным видом подошел к металлическому шкафу с кодовым замком. — Что? — спросил он, поймав на себе вопросительный взгляд Артура. — У меня немного больше опыта взлома сейфов, дорогой. Не во сне, — уточнил он на всякий случай.  
— Разумеется, — кивнул Артур и в шутливом поклоне отошел к двери, прислушиваясь, не собралась ли там мини-армия во главе с Филчем.

Имс посмотрел на электронное табло сейфа:

— Восемь цифр, восемь цифр, — пробормотал он. — Ну, конечно! — И набрал на клавиатуре «02051998». Сейф пискнул и открылся.  
— Так быстро? — Артур притворно удивился и заглянул в сейф. В аккуратные стопочки были сложены фотографии с пикантными моментами из жизни объекта, а под ними — неприметная серая папка, к которой он и потянулся. — Ты разгадал шифр? — пробормотал он, разглядывая документы.  
— Это дата финальный битвы за Хогвартс, каждый Поттероман ее знает, — самодовольно сказал Имс, заглядывая через плечо Артура в бумаги. — Ого, Артур, тебе нужно брать в двойном размере.  
— Тройном, — хищно улыбнулся Артур, фотографируя бумаги.  
— Это что-то новенькое, — вздернул бровь Имс.  
— Клиент — параноик, придется пустить его в свою голову и представить доказательства, — недовольно ответил Артур.  
— А фильм ему не снять? — съязвил Имс. — Хотя за тройную оплату, я могу и фильм. Вот прямо на этой кровати.   
Артур уже хотел сказать, как ему надоели шуточки об этой кровати, как вдруг в стену ударило заклинание.  
— Вот, а мне ты не разрешил! — обиженно насупился Имс, и достал палочку. — Но в этом удовольствии ты мне не откажешь. Авада Кедавра!

Артур спешно сматывал трубки ПЭСИВа, когда Имс, весьма довольный собой, вынырнул из сна.

— Что это было? — спросил он.  
— Что? Ты хотел, чтобы я вышиб тебе мозги выстрелом в лоб? Тебе не кажется, что нужно какое-то разнообразие? — Имс поднялся с пола и осматривал номер — они не должны оставлять следов. — А тут такая возможность.   
— А если бы не сработало? — Артур закрыл кейс и направился к двери.  
— У тебя же всегда с собой есть Глок, — пожал плечами Имс. — И хорошо подготовленные пути отхода, потому что прямо сейчас из лифта вышла охрана твоего ГП-фаната. 

Артур подхватил его под руку и начал причитать:

— Ну разве можно было так надраться в середине дня? Ты снова перепутал комнаты. Наша — напротив, — Артур подхватил вмиг размякшего Имса к соседней двери и достал электронный ключ. Прислонил «надравшегося» Имса к стене и быстро приложил карту к замку. Имс как раз сползал, когда Артур его поймал и затащил в номер, бурча: — Не переигрывай. Никто не поверит, что я могу поднять такого тяжелого мужика, как ты.  
— Да ладно, это все свободные костюмы, ты-то знаешь, — наигранно обиделся Имс, выпрямляясь.  
— Я — знаю. А они — нет, — Артур внимательно посмотрел в глазок: охранники постучали в дверь объекта, не дождались ответа и остановились рядом, переговариваясь между собой.   
— Застряли, — недовольно сказал Артур, отходя к креслу. — Кажется, они решили, что напился не только ты, и теперь будут ждать, пока он не проснется или не вызовет их.   
— Сколько ты ему вкатил? — спросил Имс, имея в виду дозу снотворного.  
— До ночи не проснется, — раздосадовано сказал Артур.   
— Тогда у меня есть предложение, — широко улыбнулся Имс. — Это, конечно, не кровать с балдахином, но на ней тоже можно отлично отдохнуть.   
— Имс, мы все еще работаем, — сурово ответил Артур, стягивая галстук.  
— И это никак не мешает моему возбуждению, — возразил Имс, опустив взгляд на узкие брюки Артура и добавил: — Да и твоему тоже. 

Артур расстегнул рубашку и манжеты, снял и аккуратно повесил ее на спинку стула. Имс подошел к нему вплотную, поцеловал в шею и шумно вдохнул, потершись щетиной о кожу. 

— Ужасно по тебе соскучился, — пробормотал он, помогая расстегнуть брюки. — Мчался, самолет торопил, так хотел тебя увидеть.  
— Ага, ты с места сорвался, как только я сказал тебе про волшебные палочки, — усмехнулся Артур, поддаваясь неторопливым ласкам.  
— Ну, волшебной у меня нет, зато есть другая, — посмеиваясь, Имс спустился к животу Артура, покрыл его быстрыми поцелуями и спустил штаны вместе с трусами: — Смотри-ка, у тебя тоже!

Артур засмеялся и прикрыл глаза рукой.

— И-имс, это ужасная пошлость.  
— Зато ты смеешься, —довольно пробормотал тот. — Обожаю твой смех.  
— А я обожаю тебя, — выдохнул Артур, подтягивая Имса выше и целуя его в губы.

Имс прижал его к себе, с жаром ответил на поцелуй и попятился к кровати, падая сам и увлекая его за собой. Артур водил губами по скулам Имса, спускаясь поцелуями к шее и ключицам. Обласкав его грудь и облизав соски, Артур привстал на кровати и стащил с Имса брюки и белье. Он взял в руку твердый налитой член, подвигал ладонью вверх-вниз, обвел головку большим пальцем. 

— Тебя тоже заводит адреналин? — хрипло спросил Имс, обвивая пальцами такой же твердый член Артура.  
— И адреналин тоже, — улыбнулся Артур. Имс подхватил его под ягодицы и перекатился, наваливаясь сверху.

Плавно спускаясь влажными поцелуями по его груди, Имс добрался до члена и вобрал его в рот. Артур выдохнул с тихим, едва сдерживаемым стоном. Имс прекрасно знал: Артуру нравится смотреть, как его член исчезает между его пухлыми губами. Когда-то с этого и начался их роман.  
Артур запустил пальцы в волосы Имса и отдался ласкам, шире разводя ноги. Имс оторвался от его члена, поцеловал внутреннюю сторону бедер и потянулся к своему пиджаку. Выудил из внутреннего кармана два конвертика: с презервативом и смазкой. 

— Подготовился, — довольно протянул Артур, сжал свой член у основания и улыбнулся.   
— С тобой нужно быть готовым ко всему, — ответил Имс, разрывая упаковку.

Имс ловко смазал Артура пальцами и проник внутрь, сделав несколько круговых движений. Артур выгнулся и подался навстречу. Приподняв колени и бедра, он полностью раскрылся. Имс шумно выдохнул и вошел в него одним плавным движением. Придавив его к матрасу, Имс впился в рот Артура глубоким поцелуем, плавно двигая бедрами.

Артур обвил его спину ногами, вжимая в себя, выгнулся навстречу и впился укусом в плечо. Имс чувствовал его, двигаясь то быстрее, доводя почти до пика, то замедляясь, оттягивая финал. Он лихорадочно шептал, какой Артур красивый, тесный и сексуальный. Артур вжимался в него всем телом, но Имс умудрился просунуть между ними руку, обхватить его член и ласкать в такт своим толчкам.

Артур вцепился ему в спину, тяжело задышал и протяжно простонал:   
— И-имс, да-а-а…

Имс сильнее вжался в него, уткнулся лбом в плечо и, сделав еще несколько движений, кончил. 

— Чудесный, сладкий Артур, — пробормотал он, тяжело падая сверху.   
— Нет, ты все-таки слишком тяжелый, — хрипло сказал Артур через пару минут и пихнул Имса в бок.

Имс послушно откатился в сторону, тяжело дыша.

— На сколько бронировал номер? — спросил он.  
— До утра, — Артур бросил взгляд на пиджак, где лежали его сигареты. Вставать решительно не хотелось.  
— Значит, торопиться некуда, — довольно улыбнулся Имс и поцеловал ладонь Артура. 

Он привстал и подхватил со стула пиджак Артура, вытащил пачку, зажигалку и протянул ему. Тот благодарно кивнул, подкурил сигарету и улыбнулся в ответ:

— До утра еще полно времени.

Имс затянулся из его руки и достал еще пару блестящих конвертиков, лукаво блестя глазами. Артуру определенно понравился этот блеск.


End file.
